Army Days
by SagittariusWarrior
Summary: Okay i know that this has been done but I think you'll like my version. D is in the army and because of a misunderstanding and a pissy boss, Rose hears nows that she wasn't meant to. What happens to the star-crossed lovers? ALL HUMAN! i don't own anything
1. Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song lyrics! I just really liked it in the Lion King 2 so i used it! -SagWarrior**

I ran out of the room and didn't stop even after I was well past the subdivision's borders. I kept running into the woods and didn't care that mud and leaves were sticking to my tennis shoes and jeans, or that sticks, branches, and thorns were scratching and cutting my bare face, neck, and arms. Suddenly, when I was about a quarter of a mile into the woods, I slipped on a wet patch of grass and fell on my hands and knees. I stayed there sobbing. My whole body was shaking and it was hard to breath.

What had happened? How could he be dead? The bureau was wrong. Dimitri promised that he wasn't going to die overseas. He swore he'd come back to me. There was a mistake. Yet, there wasn't. The letter that was now a crumbled mess of ink and paper in my hand was proof. The dog tag that matched the one around my neck was wound around my shaking fingers. This little rectangle piece of metal was a huge neon sign screaming, "Rose, you fiancé is not coming home alive. Grieve and move on." The only problem was that I don't think I could move on.

I sat down and brought my knees up to my chest and cried. Rain started to fall in a soft shower as if all of the angels in heaven, the same heaven Dimitri believed in so heavily and was probably living now, were crying right along with me. It just made me sob harder. Soon, I wasn't able to breath but in short, gasping spurts. It hurt to breath. It hurt to think, feel, even sit there on the cold forest floor. I felt my heart shatter over and over again as I replayed the words that the man on the phone had said to me.

"Miss. Rose Hathaway?" a stiff sounding man asking.

"Yes this is she," I answered. Lissa, who was standing across the island in my and Dimitri's house, looked up at me curiously.

"My name is Lieutenant J.D. Perkins and I am here to tell you that your fiancé, Corporal Dimitri Belikov, was killed in action today. I trust that you received a letter from the bureau today?" he asked nonchalant.

I stared blankly at Lissa and looked down at the letter that was unopened by the bureau on the countertop in front of me. I maneuvered the phone in between my ear and shoulder and violently ripped the letter open. I read it as fast as I could. It was telling me everything that Lieutenant Perkins had just said.

"Y-yes, Sir," I whispered.

"I am sorry for your loss, Miss. Belikov was one of my best guys and I know that he will be deeply missed by us as well as his family back home. Good night," Perkins said before hanging up.

I had dropped the phone on the counter and started to hyperventilate. The letter in my hands was now crumbled in my tight fist, my heart that felt like it had shattered. Lissa ran around the island and tried to catch me as I fell to the floor. I landed on my knees which made Lissa look a bit relieved that I didn't land on my head.

"Rose? Rose, who was that?" she asked frantically. I had only acted like this over a phone call once before. The night Abe called and said Janine had died. This death announcement though, was a lot more personal.

"Lissa? What happened?" I heard Christian ask. My eyes were glued to the floor in front of me. I didn't really see it, but it was better than looking at the letter or at my best friend's worried face.

"I don't know! Rose got a call and a letter and she started to freak out," she explained.

"Rose," Christian said in the most calm voice that I've only heard him use towards Lissa. "Rose, what happened? Who called?"

"D-D-Dimitri," I whispered. Tears were rolling down my face and I figured that if I said it slow enough and as calm as I could manage, it might not be true.

"What about Dimitri, Honey," Christian urged. He moved over to my other side and started to stroke my hair while Lissa rubbed my knee.

I couldn't answer. I just shook my head slowly. Lissa moved so that she forced me to see her.

"Rose, what about Dimitri?" I could see in her eyes that she feared the worst. If only she knew that it was just that bad.

"He's gone, Lissa," was all I was able to say before I started sobbing. Christian drew me into him so I could have a shoulder to cry on but it wasn't the shoulder I craved. I pushed away and ran into the night.

Now, I was sitting on the ground, soaked to the bone, and was uncontrollably sobbing for the love of my life. I was pissed that he broke his promise, I was upset that Lissa didn't catch on when I fell in the kitchen, I was shattered that I had lost the man I love, and I, over all, was a mess.

I sat there in the rain a little longer when an old song came to mind. It was a song that I remember Janine singing to me when I was really little. It was fitting for this situation so I let the lyrics fill my mind.

_In a perfect world_

_ One we've never known_

_ We would never need to face the world alone_

_ They can have the world_

_ We'll create our own_

_ I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_ But somewhere in my secret heart_

_ I know_

_ Love will find a way_

_ Any where we go_

_ I'm home_

_ If you are there beside me_

_ Like dark turning into day_

_ Some how we'll come through_

_ Now that I've found you_

_ Love will find a way._

I stopped myself after that first chorus and shook my head. One little line in that whole part was wrong. _Now that I've found you_ was totally wrong. I've lost him so how could I have found him? I dropped the mass of wet paper that was the letter pronouncing my fiancé dead and put my face in my hands.


	2. Dimitri

**Dimitri**

I work up in the recovery room at the hospital in Italy completely disoriented. I looked around me and saw wires, machines, white walls, and a couple nurses in the room with me. The memories suddenly rushed back into my mind. The caravan into the village near the Turkish/ Iraqi border. The explosion right under our truck, the screams, the ringing in my ears, the dirt in my eyes, and the pain in the right side of my body was as clear as day. I must have blacked out from the pain because I don't remember the transport here to Italy

"Corporal Belikov! You're awake! Let me get the doctor," said the short blonde nurse that was closest to me. She disappeared for a moment and came prancing back in with the head doctor in tow. He looked down at me in utter shock.

"Well, Corporal, it looks like you came out of that coma much faster than anyone expected. This is fantastic. You'll be able to go home soon," the doc said. He had short, black hair and grey eyes. He's face looked worn and sagged a little under his eyes. He must have been in his fifties.

He was about to check my numbers on the machines when the taller nurse started talking.

"Ummm, Doctor Hitson?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, Veronica?" Hitson answered looking confused.

"The Lieutenant already sent out the announcement of Corporal Belikov's death three days ago," she announced looked ashamed. _What?_

"Why would he do that?" Hitson asked furious. "He didn't have my permission to do so!"

I was thinking the same question. I had promised Rose that I would come home to her alive so that we could get married in the spring and then start our family in Charleston. This was going to tear her apart. I was instantly furious with my boss. How could he do this to Rose?

"I-I told him. When his heart stopped earlier. I didn't know that you resuscitated him so I told Lieutenant Perkins and he sent to letters out immediately after." Veronica started to cry and she fled the room.

"Doc," I croaked. My voice wasn't all there yet. "You have to send me home now. Rose is not going to believe I'm alive unless she sees me. The woman is stubborn and if she is told that I'm dead and then that I'm alive, she won't believe the truth. You have to let me go," I begged.

The doctor looked me straight in the eyes and nodded. "You're all healed, Corporal. I was just waiting for you to wake up. You will need to take it easy with the shoulder. It had the worst damage. Let me sign the discharge papers and you'll be on your way tonight. I'll drive you to the airstrip myself," he promised. He turned towards the blonde nurse, "Nancy, get Corporal Belikov his uniform and luggage ASAP. We have a love life to save," he ordered on his way out the door.

An hour and a half later, I was sitting on a commercial plane flying over the Atlantic. In a few hours, I'd be landing in Atlanta where Viktoria was going to pick me up and take me to Charleston, and finally, to Rose. I had called Vika on the way to the airstrip and explained everything that had happened. She didn't waste anytime and had gotten in the car and was speeding to Atlanta while we talked. She knew better than to tell Rose.

I fell asleep on the plane and was woken up hours later by the male flight attendant who informed me that they were landing. I waited patently until the plane landed and walked through the terminal. Once I cleared security, I searched for my sister.

"Dimka!" a crystal clear voice called out. I turned to see my sister jogging towards me. She gingerly hugged me -I told her of my injuries earlier- and she smiled up at me. Tears flowed slowly down her cheeks. "I've missed you! Two years to too damn long," she declared.

"I've missed you too, Vika. Let's get home," I said. We walked out of the airport and to the Charger that Lissa gave Viktoria for her birthday.

On the ride home, we talked about what each other did over the past two years and all the family and friends that we had. When we were a little over two hours away from home, Viktoria's phone rang.

"Hola! Viktoria speaking," she answered. I chuckled a little at my Russian sister speaking in Spanish. **(AN- i realize that the army has rules about nationality and citizenship so just bare with me)**

I watched her in silence as the person on the other line spoke. Her face went from cheerful to grim and upset.

"What do you mean, she never read the letter?" she asked in disbelief.

"She just got it? How is that possible? Mama and I got ours yesterday!" she exclaimed.

"You mean she's just now hearing it?" she was on the verge of tears and I was getting antsy. Who was Viktoria talking to and whom was she talking about?

"No, I have him with me and we're on our way. We'll be there soon. Tell Christian to find her!" she snapped as she closed the phone.

"Viktoria, what's going on?" I asked. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Rose is just now getting the call and reading the letter about your death. She didn't take it well and she's run off. No one knows where she is," she explained through gritted teeth. "Damn army system!" she shrieked and hit the steering wheel with her fist causing the horn to beep. She then turned on me. "You realize that Mama and I have known that you died since yesterday and your fiancée is just now finding out at freaking eleven o' clock at night?" she screamed.

"That bastard!" I shouted. I knew that Perkins didn't like me, but to ruin my family's lives was pushing the limits too far. I was pissed. While I glared out the window, Viktoria sped through town and screeched into Rose's and my driveway.

I threw open the door and stormed inside. Lissa was sitting at the island starting down into a cup of cold coffee. She jumped when I slammed the door open.

"Dimitri!" she gasped. She stood up and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Where's Rose?" I asked. I had calmed down immediately when I saw my fiancée's best friend. Lissa's eyes turned sad and she shook her head.

"I don't know. Christian and Adrian are outside looking for her but they haven't found her yet," she informed.

"I'll find her," I promised as I went out the back door, dropping my bag on the deck.

I went down the stairs that were attached to our deck and jogged as slowly as I could with the nagging pain in my knee and hip. I knew Rose would be in the woods so I headed straight there. My heart pounded as I felt myself get closer to the girl that held my heart. Rain started to pour as I slowly made my way through the maze of trees and shrubs.

While running to my Roza, a familiar song that I heard once when I was younger came creeping into my mind. I allowed the lyrics that the male artist sings sink into my mind as I searched.

_ I was so afraid_

_ Now I realize_

_ Love is never wrong_

_ And so it never dies_

As that stanza sank in, I heard someone crying. I sped up and the huddled form of Rose came into view. She sat in a tight ball with her face in her hands sobbing on the forest floor. I slowly walked towards her. She must have heard me because her head snapped up. Her wet, dark hair flung water into the air as her eyes locked onto mine. A million emotions were written on her face but the one that kept appearing was love. As I walked towards her, I let the song's stanza finish in my head.

_There's a perfect world _

_ Shining in your eyes._

"Rose…," I whispered as I reached down to help her up off the ground. She looked up at me and allowed me to pull her up. She stared at me as if I was not all there. I let myself drink in her features as she did the same thing to me.


	3. Together

**Rose**

I stared at Dimitri. How was this possible?_ Because you were right and he loves you, you idiot._ In my head, the song that I was singing in my head kept going into the part where both the male and female start to sing.

_And if only they could feel it too_

_ The happiness I feel with you _

_ They'd know_

_ Love will find a way_

_ Anywhere we go_

_ We're home_

_ If we are together_

_ Like dark turning into day_

_ Some how we'll come through_

_ Now that I've found you _

_ Love will find a way_

"I know love will find a way_._"

I was astonished that both of us sang that last line aloud and together. I started at the man of my dreams and launched myself at him. He caught me and pulled me into the tightest hug I've ever been in. He pulled back a little to kiss me. Only, this kiss wasn't like one that we've shared before. This one was so full of passion and love that I thought my broken heart would burst. I twined my arms around his neck when he tangled his right hand in my wet hair and his left went to my back to push me closer.

I finally pulled back and looked into his dark brown eyes. "You're alive?" I whispered. I was scared that if I talked loud enough that he'd vanish.

"Yes. I'm alive and I'll never leave you again, I swear," he vowed fiercely. He pulled me into another huge hug as if he could force me to be a part of him physically.

After what seemed like ages, Dimitri pulled away enough to see my face. "We better head back. Lissa, Christian, and Adrian are worried". I nodded and we walked back, hand in hand back to the house.

**I hope you liked it :)- SagWarrior**


End file.
